Truce
by JadeMesmerizedByOnyx
Summary: Because there is a first for everything, right? DracoGinny one-shot.


**Hey there, I hope you like this story (it's been a while since I posted a DracoGinny story). Of course the characters don't belong to me.**

* * *

**T****ruce**

* * *

It was a few days before the seventh years would be graduating. Everyone from seventh year was having a joint party with some of the sixth years mingling.

"You know Ginny, you should really loosen up a bit," Dean said, only a little bit drunk.

Said girl wrinkled her freckled nose in disgust, but before she could reply, Ron interfered, yelling: "What do you want with my sister? Sod off!"

"Oh come on, Ron!" Dean replied, "You're about as uptight as your sister." Then he laughed and smacked Seamus on his back, causing him to fall over and land on his face in a puddle of spilled butterbeer on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry mate! You alright?" Dean bent over to check out his friend, while Ron was still madly shouting at them.

Ginny took the opportunity to move away.

Uptight, she? Yeah right, they didn't know anything about the real Ginny Weasley, that was for sure. She'd been called many things, most of them came from Malfoy anyways, but uptight, no that was a first one.

"Oi, Gin! Are you alright?" Harry asked, his green eyes looking worried at her through his glasses.

"Yes Harry," she smiled comfortingly, "don't worry, just have fun."

He nodded, knowing when to stop asking questions where her brother always continued nagging, much like her mum.

With a deep sigh, she walked out of the door, feeling all hot and sweaty. Here at Hogwarts, they sure knew how to party.

Ginny felt a little bored though. There weren't that many sixth years. Honestly, she'd just gotten in because of her connections with The Golden Trio. Most people she knew weren't friends with her but with them.

Feeling a little annoyed, she took a right and let her back lean against the nice and cold wall.

"Well, if that isn't the Weasel girl," a familiar voice dragged out.

"Hey, it's the wonder ferret," she replied, feigning happiness. At least he would spice things up a bit.

"I thought that nasty animals weren't allowed here," he answered, ignoring her comment.

"I see, so that's why you're sitting here," she nodded in return. Fighting with Malfoy surely was intriguing.

"Touché," he replied, surprising her a bit.

She let her body slide against the wall, until she was sitting on the floor. Malfoy was giving up quite easily today.

"Touché?" she repeated a bit surprised. "No nasty returns? Malfoy, I'm actually disappointed in you."

"Well, what can I do," he shrugged, not caring the slightest bit.

"For starters, your remarks seemed to be quite a lot nastier, you could fix that," she grinned. "I mean, 'touché' is just not like you."

"What are you saying? That you know what _is _like me? Since when do you know me so well? I don't recall befriending myself with you," he almost snorted. It sounded a lot more elegant than when she herself was doing it though.

Ginny grinned into the darkness. "I've known you for quite a while now, remember?" she said, wondering when she'd actually started to reply to his nasty remarks.

"Why's the little Weaselette here anyway?" he asked suddenly, "Did Potter dump you?"

"Not really, I broke up with him months ago," she shrugged.

"Hold on, you expect me to believe that you actually broke up with scarface?" Malfoy asked and laughed to himself.

Ginny had to admit that this must've been about the best part of the night. The party had been rather boring to her. The others seemed to be having a good time though.

"I don't expect you to believe anything I say," she said, leaning her head back against the wall. "On the other hand, it is the truth." She turned her head to where Malfoy was seated. "It had become rather boring, you know. He's never here anyway." Bitterly, she thought about all the times he would take Ron and Hermione with him, preaching to her about how dangerous it was and that she really couldn't come along, basically forgetting the age of his first encounter with Voldermort.

"So Potty was too busy playing the good ol' hero?"

"Without knowing how annoying that really is," Ginny added while nodding.

"So you're looking for more adventure?" Malfoy asked sarcastically.

"I guess. What are you doing here by the way, oh mighty ferret?" she grinned, distracting him from their current subject.

"Well Weaselette, as a matter of fact I was a little exhausted trying to escape from the girls in there. They were basically attacking me," he said in disgust. "Not too subtle."

"So the rumors about big bad Malfoy the ladykiller are actually true?" she asked innocently, trying to hold her laughter.

"Whatever Weasley. The party wasn't that great anyway."

Ginny didn't reply, but stared to the wall in front of her, silently agreeing with him. It had been quite a while since she'd last spoken to Malfoy. He'd practically been ignoring her whenever he encountered her instead of making nasty remarks about her and her family, like he didn't care anymore. Well, not that they'd been speaking a lot before really. They were always fighting. This was actually a nice change.

"Ginny! Where are you?" Hermione called.

"I'll be right back, don't worry!" she replied to the question, mentally adding: _I'm only sitting here, talking to Malfoy_.

"Okay, we'll b going back now. I'll see you later," the other girl replied.

Ginny didn't move though when she heard their footsteps and their happy chatter approaching.

"Have you seen Malfoy tonight?" Ron asked the other two.

"Not once, it was the perfect party," Harry laughed.

"I hope Gin's alright," Ron replied in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Ron, it's not like she's with Malfoy or anything," Hermione tried to sooth him and laughter followed.

"Yeah, you're right, she knows better than talking to the enemy," Ron said and their footsteps disappeared.

"Ginny knows better than that," Ginny mimicked her brother in an annoyed tone. "Ugh, how annoying."

Then she turned her head towards Malfoy. She extended her arms and searched for him.

"Ouch! What the hell are you doing?" he said angrily as she accidentally poked his eye.

"Sorry," Ginny mumbled, but her hands were finally in position now. She sat on her knees and bent over, searching for his mouth. As her mouth made contact, she kissed him briefly and rose to her feet.

"Well this has been lovely. Thanks for keeping me company," she grinned.

She could hear him standing up and he took her arm, pulling her towards him, surprising her in the act.

"If you kiss a bloke out of the blue, at least do it properly," he whispered and kissed her.

A bit surprised, Ginny could feel his lips moving over hers, which didn't feel unpleasant at all. Willingly, she opened her lips and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Then, she received the most amazing kiss ever.

When he broke apart, she panted slightly, feeling a bit wobbly on her feet.

"Well then, see you around," he smirked.

"Yeah, see you around…" she replied dazed.

As he walked away, her arm automatically caught his, stopping his tracks.

"You know Malfoy, I might just start to like you a little bit better," she said.

He didn't reply and as she released him, he walked away.

"You're not that bad either," he said eventually and walked off.

* * *

**Nothing but a short (cute?) one-shot! I hope you liked it!**

**JadeMesmerizedByOnyx**

* * *


End file.
